A typical installation of a fuel injector is shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,523 issued to Hafner et al. on Mar. 29, 1994. The injector is positioned in a bore of an engine cylinder head and is connected to the cylinder head by a clamp.
It is desirable to provide a low cost seal for preventing high pressure combustion gases, originating from an engine combustion chamber, from leaking past the interface between the injector and the cylinder head bore. It is also desirable to facilitate low cost adaptation of new or different fuel injectors to an existing cylinder head of an engine. Other known ways of installing a fuel injector in a cylinder head are individually shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,104,992 issued to Fricker on Aug. 8, 1978, U.S. Pat. No. 4,519,371 issued to Nagase et al. on May 28, 1985, U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,596 issued to Stumpp et al. on May 20, 1986, U.S. Pat. No. 4,677,958 issued to Gayler on Jul. 7, 1987, U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,340 issued to Robnett on Sep. 3, 1991, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,658 issued to Berton et al. on Jul. 14, 1992.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.